Suntots
The Suntots are a species of tiny humanoids with colourful giant (troll doll-like) hair who are generally very happy, co-operative and environmentally friendly. According to the lyrics, they may actually be forever young, though their portion of the lyrics are sung with some sarcasm (as there is probably not actually any magical coral) so it is unknown if this is true. Characters like Uncle Boom who appear quite old indicate that some aging does occur, though it may be delayed (such as with Papa Smurf). The Suntots' lives are often inconvenienced by the pollution and other interference created by the Smoggies, led by Emma in her search for eternal youth. The Suntots generally walk around barefoot. Besides eternal youth, they can also breath underwater and are comfortable in deep-water pressure. They also have a much higher tolerance for heat and can communicate with animals very well. Being so small, their large amounts of hair actually affects their center of gravity. Having their mass of hair shifted in another position, or missing completely, will subtly throw off their fine balance. The technology Suntots use are solar panels, geothermal power, wind mills or simple wind turbines and water wheels. They also use steam to run a locomotive, but without burning anything to make the steam. Names of Suntots include but are not limited to: Core group *Uncle Boom: The oldest Suntot and only one with white hair. He is the self-appointed mayor of Suntot Town. He makes speeches whenever he gets the chance, but is rather absent-minded and bungling. *Princess Lila: The only known monarch, she is somewhat taller than other Suntots, her hairstyle is entirely dissimilar from the other Suntots; she was therefore not designed with the same template. She is the only one with red hair. The rest of the Suntots regard her as a leader. Emma considers her a thorn in her side, but Princess Lila keeps trying to convince Emma that the magic coral doesn’t exist. *Speed: Somewhat daring, outspoken and headstrong for a Suntot, his fast-swimming ability earned him his name. He is usually the one to think of a solution to the Suntots' problems. He has bright blue hair, and he and Princess Lila are often partners in their adventures of solving problems; they are the real heroes of the series. *Chip: The brilliant orange-haired engineer for the Suntots. Chip invents and builds various things, using environmentally friendly methods. A bit quieter than Speed or Princess Lila, he often joins them on their adventures, but is more of a sidekick, as he rarely takes charge of a situation. Others *Sport: A yellow-haired all-around talented athlete who wears a sweatband and a number 8 shirt. He is also a bit of a show-off and occasionally acts before thinking. One episode he befriends a bird and ended up being kidnapped by the Smoggies and the Smoggies tied up Sport in a sack. Later, Suntots rescue the bird and him. *Little: The youngest Suntot, with bluish-green hair. He is childish, playful, curious and short (even for a Suntot) and has a bit of an inferiority complex. *Cool: A laid-back hipster and musician who prefers to work on his songs than do other work. He has light blue hair and sunglasses, and is usually concerned as to whether something is "cool". *Miss Doctor: The Suntots' doctor, veterinarian and animal life expert. She is calm, logical, motherly and reserved, and has pale green hair and spectacles. *Gardener: The Suntots' resident plant life and farming expert. He has dark green hair and spends most of his time growing fruits and vegetables in his greenhouse or on his farm. *Cookie: She has pink hair, and all Suntots love anything she cooks. Her focus on her cooking sometimes makes her forget about other things. *Sailor: He sails a boat better than anyone. He has navy blue hair, a moustache, and speaks with stereotypical sailor slang and a thick accent. *Scaredy: The very easily frightened orange-haired Suntot. Deep down, however, he has hidden courage. He and Sport are best friends. *Choo-Choo: The orange-haired, sentimental driver of the steam locomotive "No. 9". *Tricks: The practical joker with orange hair who occasionally likes frightening Scaredy. *Choosy: The yellow-haired Suntot who can never make up her mind about anything. *Town Crier: The purple-haired Suntot whose only role is to say "Big meeting in the town square!" *Lumber: the wood-chopping Suntot See also *Animals: for all animals besides the smoggies and tots. Category:Suntots